Inigualable
by Allissha
Summary: Porque no importa lo que pase, estaremos siempre juntos. Fic creado para el taller literario de Ranma 1/2


**Hola a todos.**

**Bienvenidos**

**Fic creado para el reto del foro de Ranma 1/2**

**(Como no me pude decidir entre mis dos historias, mi amiga Liz, me sugirió subir las dos)**

* * *

**** **INIGUALABLE ******

. . . . . . . . . .

Porque no importa lo que pase, estaremos siempre juntos.

. . . . . . . . . .

Ahí estaba, observándome desde el tejado, con su mirada triste y profunda, atravesándome hasta el alma, haciéndome transparente y vulnerable ante él, incomodándome. Me apresuré a evitarlo, adentrándome en la casa, apenas puse un pie en la sala, todos me observaron como a una extraña. Aunque ya no hacían preguntas ni reclamos, solo bastaba ver sus miradas, cada uno de ellos, me reprochaba en silencio. Hice una reverencia, antes de dirigirme hacia las escaleras, quería llegar a mi habitación, encerrarme en mi propio espacio, donde nadie estuviera en desacuerdo con mi decisión.

Apenas cerré la puerta, me apoye de ella, colocando mi mano en mi pecho, mi corazón latía agitadamente, triste y vacío.

Vacía, así es como me sentía desde aquel día, cada que lo veía, sin poder comprender la razón de ese extraño sentimiento.

Me acerque a la ventana, y pude observarlo a través de ella, inmóvil, quieto, como si esperara algo. Pero, ¿Qué podría estar esperando?

Me pregunté ¿Cuándo deje de amarlo?, porque estaba consiente que lo amé, lo amé como jamás creí amar a nadie, como nunca lo pensé. Pero ya no más, ahora amaba a otro hombre.

Aun así, en estos momentos de mi vida, me sentía vacía. No entendiendo la razón ¿Por qué no era feliz? Debería ser feliz. A mis veinte años, estaba a punto de casarme con el amor de mi vida, Kuno Tatewaki, entonces; ¿Por qué no era ser feliz?

Traje a mi mente esos recuerdos, tan frescos como el día en que sucedieron. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? No podía, simplemente, no podía. Cómo hacerlo, si fue el día más feliz de mi vida.

El día de mi cumpleaños, un mes atrás, fue el día en que me di cuenta de a quien amaba de verdad. No sé cómo no lo vi antes, como pude estar tan ciega y no darme cuenta.

Me acerqué a mi escritorio, abrí el cajón y tomé entre mis manos una hermosa tarjeta llena de corazones, adornando la foto de mi ahora prometido. Si, en una semana más, me convertiré en la esposa de Kuno Tatewaki, ¡al fin!

Vuelvo a colocar la tarjeta donde estaba, para poder tomar el espejo y poder observar el obsequio que él me ha dado, pero; una cajita que no es mía, se descubre ante mis ojos, la observó extrañada. ¿Cómo habrá llegado aquí? ¿De quién será? La tomó llena de curiosidad, preguntándome de donde habrá salido. Un extraño sentimiento se instala en mi pecho, al sentir el terciopelo rojo entre mis manos. Me invade la incertidumbre, tengo la extraña sensación, de que algo debería recordar, de que yo sé con exactitud de quien es. Un extraño dolor invade mi cabeza. Como reflejo, me llevó las manos a mi cuello, acariciando aquel regalo que mi prometido me dado el día de nuestro compromiso. El dolor desaparece repentinamente. Un suspiro escapa de mis labios, es un suspiro de alivio ante la ausencia de ese cruel dolor.

Comienzo a respirar de forma relajada, pero un ruido en la ventana atrae mi atención, haciéndome levantar la mirada para poder observar al causante.

Es él, mi ex prometido. Lo miró confundida, sin comprender lo que hace aquí, en mi habitación. Desde que terminé nuestro compromiso, no se me había acercado, solo se había limitado a observarme desde lejos. Ya no me hablaba, mantenía su distancia, creí que lo había entendido, pero veo que no.

Abro la boca dispuesta a reclamarle, pero él me gana la palabra.

— ¿Así que es eso?, esa es la razón —, me increpa con molestia, confundiéndome. Me pregunto qué sucede, ¿Por qué actuara de esa forma? Lo veo fijar su mirada en la tarjeta, frunciendo el ceño, se percata de la cajita que he encontrado minutos antes de que él entrara. Vuelve a fijar su mirada en mí. Debí reaccionar con anticipar y cerrar ese cajón, pero no lo he hecho. ¡Que torpe!

— ¿Qué es lo quieres? — Reclamó furiosa —, no deberías estar aquí.

— Eres mi prometida, que no se te olvidé — afirma gritando con decisión. Puedo sentir el dolor y la desilusión en cada una de sus palabras.

— No lo soy, me casaré con Kuno en pocos días — lo sacó de su error acariciando mi hermoso collar.

— No lo permitiré, no permitiré que una chica tonta como tú, se case con un idiota como ese —. Me grita exasperado.

— Como te atreves a insultarlo, él es mejor persona que tú —. Siento la furia invadirme, la necesidad de proteger a mi prometido. No me importa que me insulte, pero no puedo permitir que insulte al amor de mi vida.

Se acerca a mí sigilosamente haciéndome retroceder, pero él no se detiene, me acorrala contra la puerta, intentó abrirla, pero no me deja.

Dame el collar—dijo de pronto. Me quede estática hasta que sus manos lo retiraron de mi cuello. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, lo arrojó al suelo y lo pisó.

Frente a mis ojos lo que yo creía un collar de perlas y que casi compró mi voluntad se reveló como un vulgar trozo de vidrio.

Un fuerte dolor me invade nuevamente, obligándome a llevar mis manos a mi cabeza. Mi mente se aclara repentinamente, puedo recordar todo, el momento exacto, en que Shampoo me ha colocado el collar sin que yo pudiera evitarlo, vuelve a mis recuerdos como un mal sueño.

Vuelvo a observar el collar que yace roto en el suelo, ahora lo entiendo todo, se trataba de un estúpido truco, un vil hechizo de esa tramposa amazona.

Me llevó las manos al pecho, llena de alivio y tratando de evitar un fuerte sollozo. Siento las lágrimas recorrer mis mejillas de forma incontrolables, estoy asustada, me siento asustada.

Una mano roza mi mejilla con suavidad, levantó la mirada y lo observó; ahí está, parado frente a mí, mirándome como otras veces, con demasiada intensidad.

— ¿Estas bien? —, me pregunta con preocupación. Lo miró interrogante, él parece comprender —, lo descubrí hace unos días, pero no estaba seguro. No podía permitir que te casaras con alguien en contra de tu voluntad, jamás lo permitiría, aunque fuese conmigo.

— Gracias — contestó agradecida a aquel gesto, colocando mi mano sobre la de él, siento sus dedos acariciar suavemente mi mejilla, infundiéndome tranquilidad y seguridad. Haciéndome sentir, que al fin la pesadilla terminó.

Cierro los ojos para poder disfrutar de ese contacto, muy pocas veces hemos tenido esa oportunidad. Se siente tan bien, que quisiera permanecer así para siempre. De repente recuerdo algo que había olvidado, algo que no fui capaz de recordar, cuando me encontraba presa de aquel infernal collar.

Me acercó al escritorio y la tomó entre mis manos, al fin, he podido recordar quien me lo dio. La presiono con fuerza en mi pecho, sintiéndome feliz, mientras me doy la vuelta lentamente, para poder quedar frente a mi prometido, mi verdadero prometido.

No puedo evitar que una sonrisa adorne mi rostro.

— Nunca lo abriste, ¿cierto? — pregunta enfadado.

—No tuve la oportunidad —, me excusó tímidamente. No puedo enfadarme con él.

— Tuviste tiempo de abrir el regalo de otro, pero no el mío—. Este celoso, lo sé. Puedo sentirlo en su voz.

— Tonto, quería abrirlo aquí…contigo, sin más testigo que la luz de la luna —, le aclaró sonriéndole alegremente. Veo su rostro cambiar, ya no está molesto, ahora esta sonrojado, aun así no deja de observarme bobamente. Me apresuró a abrir la cajita, quiero ver su contenido, ver el único regalo importante para mí.

— ¡Oh por dios! ¡Ranma! — exclamó emocionada, al ver el hermoso anillo adornado con hermosas piedras rosa y blanco. Lo tomó delicadamente y me lo colocó en el dedo anular sin siquiera pensármelo. En realidad, no hay nada que pensar —. Es hermosa.

— Menos mal que te ha gustado, porque te advierto que me costado mucho obtenerla —, como siempre, ha hablado sin pensar, pero por esta vez, no me ha molestado.

— Tonto — le digo con una sonrisa. El me mira antes de colocar su mano nuevamente en mi mejilla, pero esta vez, no me acaricia, tan solo me mira intensamente. Él está solicitando mi permiso, puedo verlo, me lo dice sus ojos. Nunca ha sido bueno con las palabras, pero su mirada me dice todo lo que necesito saber. Cierro los ojos, no son necesarias las palabras, estas salen sobrando.

Siento sus labios fundirse con los míos, moviéndose de forma temblorosa, está nervioso igual que yo. Levantó mis brazos, llevándolos a su cuello para darle seguridad, mientras respondo a tan anhelado deseo.

Una sensación me invade al irnos separando lentamente, acaso ¿son mariposas?, ¡no! Es emoción y felicidad.

Ahora me doy cuenta, no importa lo que pase, siempre estaremos juntos. Nuestro amor es inigualable.

* * *

Gracias por leer XD


End file.
